Unbreakable
by Paris in October
Summary: "What do you do when someone doesn't want to let you in?" Lisbon gave Jane a surprised look. "What do you mean?" "Oh, you know, when you yell 'CBI, open the door' and there's no answer." Just a silly little one-shot. R&R, please!


**Hello everyone!**

**(Um, I hate writing Author's Notes, I never know where to start...)**

**Anyways, this silly idea popped into my hea****d while watching **"**Cackle-Bladder Blood****". It's just a funny (I hope) little one-shot to occupy you before I finish the next chapter of "Scared". Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned "The Mentalist"... Well, you don't want to know that. Let's just say I don't own it.**

* * *

><p>"Knock, knock!"<p>

Jane went into Lisbon's office not waiting for an invitation, with his famous smile plastered on his face.

Lisbon didn't even raised her head from the papers. "Go away."

"Uh oh, someone is in a bad mood today," he remarked, sitting on the couch. "How can I change it?"

"By leaving, _now_. I'm trying to work here."

"But this day is too beautiful to work!You should go for a walk, look at the clouds, pick some flowers..."

Lisbon sighed. She _really_ had to finish the paperwork, and the fact that it was the first warm day in ages didn't help. She would love to go out and see the first signs f the coming spring – if only she could. The enormous pile of papers on her desk needed to be read and signed, though, and Lisbon was pretty sure she wouldn't leave the office before midnight.

And Jane talking about the world outside only annoyed her more.

"Great idea. You should try it yourself, and I will be able to work again."

Jane pretended to be hurt. "Really, Lisbon, what's wrong with you? Don't be such a joy-killer! Oh, I know." His smile widened. "PMS?"

Lisbon snorted. "Rather EAC."

"EAC? Haven't heard about that one. Is it contagious?"

"Extremely Annoying Consultant," she explained with a smile.

Jane burst out laughing. Lisbon watched him for a while, feeling slightly more relaxed. Jane's stupid ideas usually gave her only a headache, but his presence was somehow soothing. It was weird, but she liked it.

"Okay," she said after a short while. "Do you want anything, or have you just come to disturb me?"

"Well, actually I just wanted to sit here. Be with you. Look at you as you work."

Lisbon choked on her coffee. "You wanted what?" she asked, trying to stop coughing.

Jane shrugged his shoulders. "I'm just bored. May I stay?" Puppy eyes.

Lisbon finally managed to catch her breath. She sighed. How could she say 'no' to this eyes? "Fine. But don't talk to me, I'm really busy."

He stretched his legs on the couch, grinning. "I'll be as quiet as a mouse, I promise."

She only rolled her eyes and started reading another report.

"Um, Lisbon?" spoke Jane after three minutes of silence.

She didn't stop reading. "You promised to be quiet."

"And I was. I was quiet long enough," he said with a playful smile. "Now I have a question."

"Is it related to our work?"

"Well, actually, yes."

"Now I'm really impressed. You think about work sometimes." Lisbon looked up from the report. "Okay, so fire away and go away."

"What do you do when someone doesn't want to let you in?"

She gave him a surprised look. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know, when you yell 'CBI, open the door!' and there's no answer."

"And you're asking this question, because...?"

"I'm just curious."

She shrugged her shoulders. "When I really have no choice, I break down the door."

He frowned. "You break down the door? You mean, _with your own hands_?"

"Why are you so surprised?"

"You are so... Petite. Delicate. Fragile."

Lisbon snorted. "Oh, come on. I'm an officer. We're trained to do such things."

Jane shook his head. "I just can't imagine that."

The telephone on Lisbon's desk rang. She answered it, rolling his eyes at him.

"Lisbon. Yes. Yes. Hang on a second." She took a pen and wrote something down. "Got it. Okay, thank you."

She stood up, took her cell phone and went into the bullpen, Jane following her. There was only Van Pelt sitting at her desk. "Where are Cho and Rigsby?"

"Questioning the witness. Do you need them?"

Lisbon shook her head. "No, no. I've just got the suspect's address. I have to go there now, but you can stay in the office if you want."

Van Pelt nodded. "Okay, boss."

"May I go with you?" asked Jane suddenly.

Lisbon hesitated. "If you really need to," she said finally. "But no offending the suspect, no hypnotizing him, no making him punch you in the nose."

"I'll be nice, I promise."

"Fine," she sighed. "Though I'm pretty sure I'll regret this."

* * *

><p>The suspect's house was a few miles away and after a short drive Lisbon and Jane, along with two other officers, arrived at the place.<p>

The old villa looked deserted. A huge garden would have been beautiful years ago, but now it looked that no one took care of it. The grass really needed mowing. Old leaves covered the stone path leading to the front door. The porch was full of empty bottles and cardboard boxes.

Lisbon knocked on the door. "Mister Carey?"

No answer.

"Mister Carey? CBI, please open the door!"

She was pretty sure she could hear muffled voices inside the house.

"Mister Carey, open the door! We know you're there!"

Nothing. Lisbon turned to face Jane. "Looks like I'll answer your question now. Stand back," she ordered.

Jane's eyes glistened. With a playful smile he watched as the two officers exchanged anxious looks, but obeyed. She was in charge and there was no point arguing with her.

Lisbon took a few steps back, moved her shoulders up and down and tilted her head a few times. Then she ran towards the door and hit it with a strength Jane hadn't known she had.

As her body hit the wood, Jane resisted the urge to shut his eyes. It all sounded funny in theory, but now Lisbon could really hurt herself.

The door cracked open and the two officers ran inside, yelling, "CBI, don't move!"

"Done." Lisbon looked at Jane. She was smiling slightly, like a little girl who is proud of herself but doesn't want to show it. "That's how we deal with closed door."

Jane shook his head. "Impressive."

Lisbon stepped inside. At the threshold she stopped and turned to Jane. "Don't do that at home."

* * *

><p>"Morning everyone!" Jane cheerfully waved to the rest of the team and sat down on his couch.<p>

Van Pelt, Rigsby and Cho were sitting at their desks doing nothing. Or at least nothing professional. Van Pelt was polishing her nails, Cho was reading a book and Rigsby was eating. Of course. A typical day of a cop's life.

"As I see, we don't have a new case, do we?" He sent Van Pelt a wide smile.

"Nope." She looked critically at her nails and waved her hand to dry the nail polish. "That guy you arrested yesterday confessed to everything. Case closed."

"Oh yes, Lisbon was very convincing as a bad cop." Jane grinned. "Speaking of which, have you seen our beloved boss?"

"She's not here yet." Van Pelt shook her head. "We don't have a case, so I guess she'll come later today."

Jane frowned. "'Lisbon' and 'later' just don't work together."

At that moment Cho's phone rang. He answered it and listened for a while. "Okay," he said finally. "Bye." He hung up. "It was Hightower. Lisbon is taking a few days off."

The other three looked at him with surprise. "Lisbon isn't coming to work?" asked Rigsby. "What happened?"

"She has broken her arm or something like that..."

Suddenly Jane burst out laughing.

Van Pelt sent him a look of reproach. "What's so funny about that?"

"No, no, nothing. Sorry, guys." He lay down on the couch and took out his cell phone.

* * *

><p>Lisbon was lying on her sofa, reading a book and enjoying doing nothing. Her arm still hurt like hell, but at least she didn't have to go to work. She could imagine Van Pelt's concerned face and Jane's witty comments...<p>

Lisbon's cell phone beeped twice, informing her about a new text message. She sat up, wincing slightly, and took it. She read the message and laughed out loud.

_'Next time I'll just pick the lock for you, okay? Get well soon, tough cop."_

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it :) What do you think? Please make my day and hit that little "Review" button at the bottom! It really deserves more attention :)<strong>


End file.
